Tennessee Tailz (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Tennessee Tailz. Season 1 Episode 1: Washed Up Upload Date: December 1, 2013 One day while Marissa is on the beach, she finds a girl named Oceana on the sand who appears to have no memory of where she came from. Episode 2: Secrets Upload Date: June 25, 2014 Oceana wakes up one day to find out that Marissa isn't home. Trusting her theory, Oceana decides to go to the bathroom and have a little mermaid time alone. She ends up falling asleep, only to wake up two hours later and see that Marissa is back home from school early Episode 3: Blackout Upload Date: August 4, 2014 Marissa decides to tell Oceana how she ended up at her house. At the same moment, a thunderstorm starts; leaving Oceana and Marissa without electricity, internet access, or television. Marissa is used to it since things like this have happened before, but things take a different route from Oceana's point of view... Episode 4: A New Girl Upload Date: November 15, 2014 While Marissa and Oceana are walking around the backyard, Marissa notices somebody moving into a house across the street. While Oceana wants to make a new friend, Marissa chooses to believe that the girl is someone that she used to know back in her first years of primary school. Episode 5: Oceana's Christmas Upload Date: December 25, 2014 Oceana wakes up on Christmas Eve to find a note taped to her forehead and a Santa hat on her head. Being who she is, she decides to find out what this so-called "Christmas" is. Episode 6: The Weirdness of It All Upload Date: February 19, 2015 Oceana and Marissa come home from school one day and find Chloe in their house. Chloe says that the only reason she came was to invite them to her upcoming party. While Marissa thinks it is totally innocent and that Chloe is just trying to make friends, Oceana suspects something fishy... Episode 7: It's A Secret Upload Date: April 29, 2015 Oceana decides to investigate a new necklace she found by trying to ask Marissa a few questions. Marissa, instead of keeping it together, decides to run off and leave Oceana alone to find a new friend named Melody. Episode 8: Full Moon Party Upload Date: June 20, 2015 Marissa decides to through a slumber party one night. The night of the slumber party also happens to be the night of a full moon. With Chloe being a siren, she hatches up a plan to get Oceana outside when the full moon is in place. Her plan ends up backfiring and Oceana is left on the ground unconscious. Chloe doesn't realize that Oceana has basically already done the job for her, which leads to major problems in the next episode.... Episode 9: Continental Drift Upload Date: July 16, 2015 Oceana is suffering the effects of the full moon. She wakes up in a local mall once again in a state of memory loss. She decides to explore a bit and later finds Roxy: a quirky and funny young girl who offers to not only be her friend but also invite her over to her house. Episode 10: Season Finale Upload Date: August 9, 2015 These are the final phases of the Full Moon effect. Oceana wakes up, yet again, in a strange and unknown place. She panics and tries to figure out where she is and is shocked to find out that she is even farther away than where she wants to be. Will she find a way back to Marissa's house or will she have just a bit of fun instead? Season 2 Episode 1: The Beginning of the End Upload Date: October 3, 2015 After a long, hard swim from Florida all the way to Tennessee, Oceana finally makes it back to Marissa's house only to find out that she's not there not because she just stepped out, but because something awful has happened that she has yet to find out. Episode 2: Tell Me Something I Don't Know Upload Date: October 24, 2015 Serafina comes back in and starts to wonder what Oceana was doing at Marissa's house. Finding out the truth, she decides to help her out by buying Marissa's old house and having Oceana live there with the help of her parents: the most wealthy people in the state. Episode 3: Burning Pumpkins Upload Date: November 19, 2015 We pick up where we last left off, in a stare down between Oceana and Chloe with Serafina confused and awkward in the middle. She decides to just give up and let them settle things between themselves. Chloe, on the other hand, still refuses to let her plan fail, so she gets close with Oceana, for the time being, until she is able to strike. Episode 4: Turkey for the Mile Upload Date: November 29, 2015 It's that glorious time of year where everyone young, old, big, small, relatives or just close friends come together and enjoy the one night where being thankful and happy for what you have is more important than what new deal at some brand name store has the day after. Oceana meets a new friend who introduces her to that special day by breaking into her house and having her cook all kinds of food for guests that she's never even met before, but being the person that Oceana is, she decides to just let it all go down and try to experience the holiday. Boy, is she in for a treat. Episode 5: Oceana's Christmas 2015 Upload Date: January 16, 2016 It's Christmastime once again, and this time Oceana wants to try throwing one of those ugly sweater parties she's heard about so much. She's gotten everything together, invited Chloe and some neighbors her age, and has sent her annual letter to Santa, but what will happen when Serafina suddenly calls and asks to meet up? Episode 6: Memory Upload Date: July 3, 2016 Oceana experiences her first snow day, but runs into a slight bit of tail trouble when she realizes that snow is made of water. Later the next day, she and Serafina have a small moment to chat and hang out when, out of nowhere, Serafina gets the bright idea to perform a mini-experiment on Oceana to try and bring back her memories. When that fails, Serafina decides to seek someone else who can help. Hopefully this goes down safely... Episode 7: You're Joking Upload Date: September 14, 2016 After Serafina comes up with the theory that Oceana can get her memories back by using water from the lakes and creeks she most likely came from, the two of them go on an extremely stressed-filled and oddly-turned-out adventure to test this theory. Things don't really go according to plan when it turns out that the map Serafina was using to guide them was facing the wrong direction this entire time. For a carefree girl like Serafina, mistakes happen all the time and it's nothing to worry about, but how will Oceana react? Episode 8: All Aboard the Looney Train Upload Date: October 16, 2016 After Serafina discovers the box near where she was sitting, she gets a strange feeling--almost as if she recognizes it. The urge becomes so great that she makes the decision to go back and look for Oceana and see if she gets the same feeling too. Oceana, as we already know, is still not fond of seeing Serafina after hiking for hours in the wrong direction. Episode 9: The Long Mile Upload Date: December 23, 2016 We still follow Serafina and Oceana on their long and seemingly familiar journey back home. This time, Serafina comes up with the idea to visit an old friend of hers whom she believes can help them out with the mysterious box she found, but when it turns out that he isn't home, things take a turn of hope for Oceana, and they come to the conclusion that it's frankly just time to go home. Episode 10: Home is Where the Heart Is Upload Date: December 31, 2016 They're halfway there when they somehow stumble onto someone else's property. This certain someone is quite the sass-master, which is what tips Serafina off the edge during their first encounter. It later turns out that this feisty young girl aids them in getting back home, and after a long and rather annoying journey, they arrive. Things finally seem to be at peace....for those on land... Category:Tennessee Tailz Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes Category:Holiday Special